1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aromatherapeutic products. In particular, the present invention is concerned with an aromatic modeling compound containing a mixture of farinaceous flour, salt, water, a carrier oil and at least one essential oil with aroma-giving properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "aromatherapy" dates to 1928 when it was first used by a chemist in a French perfume company. It traces its roots to ancient civilizations which used aromatic herb and flower oils for healing purposes.
In more modern times, some people have found not only nice smells but also benefits of a therapeutic nature by inhaling particular aromas from scented lotions, soaps, sprays, candles and the like. Most of these aromatherapeutic products are meant to used during bathing, body care, or to scent a particular area of the body. A few of the scents popular for their therapeutic effects are essential oils of lavender, eucalyptus, peppermint and rosemary. While useful at home, the products of the prior art generally cannot be used at work, while traveling, running errands or the like because of bulky packaging, potential spillage, or other problems with portability and versatility. The perceived benefits include a soothing or relaxing effect attributable to the natural characteristics and scents of the products which, in contrast to synthetic fragrances, have the unique ability to penetrate the skin and enter the bloodstream, interacting with the body's own chemistry to promote proper balance of health and well being.
It is also well known to provide self-sustaining or semi-self sustaining compounds which have a putty-like consistency for amusement. Such products include toy compounds sold under the trademarks SILLY PUTTY and PLAY-DOH. Children enjoy the ability to shape these compounds and react well to the colorful appearances, although these products have no perceived smell or certainly none with aromatherapeutic aspects.
I have perceived a need for a product which provides a relaxing and soothing effect through a synergistic combination of tactile and olfactory input, two of the senses less commonly used for information gathering.
There is also a need for a product which is non-tacky and not sticky and can be carried with a person for idle grasping in the hand and which has a pleasing aroma so as not to disturb others.
There is further a need for a product which comforts the user and provides a localized pleasing smell to abate the effect of other less desirable odors.
In addition, there is a need for a product which can be played with in the hands and provides aromatherapy benefits during use; with lingering aromatherapy benefits after use by the transfer of fragrance from an essential oil scent from the product to the user's skin.